TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 12: Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's twelfth Thomas and Friends remake, told by Michael Angelis for the US. Cast Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Thomas *Oliver *Emily *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward *Percy *Toad *Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Tired Thomas *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) Special Guests *Bluebell *Green Arrow *Flying Scotsman *Lord of the Isles Nameplates *Bill and Ben *Donald and Douglas *Duck *Devious Diesel *Daisy *Boco *Harold *Trevor *Sir Topham Hatt Transcript Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Narrator: It was a splendid day on the Island of Sodor. (Thomas puffs his branchline, hauling Annie and Clarabel) Thomas was taking Annie and Clarabel back to the yards. (Thomas passes Bluebell hauling two red and yellow coaches) A new engine had arrived and he wanted to say hello. The engine was beautiful with shiny paintwork and a gleaming brass dome. (Emily is shown at Knapford when Thomas pulls in) *Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas, meet Emily. *Thomas: Hello. *Emily: Hello to you. *Sir Topham Hatt: Emily, collect your coaches. You and your driver must learn the line. *Emily: Yes, sir. (puffs away) *Narrator: She answered. Thomas was impressed. Later, the only coaches Emily's driver could find were Annie and Clarabel. (Emily finds Annie and Clarabel) *Emily's Driver: These aren't your sort of coaches. *Narrator: He said. *Emily's Driver: But I suppose they'll do. *Narrator: Annie and Clarabel felt insulted. *Clarabel: How dare he say we'll do? *Narrator: Clarabel whispered. Emily puffed carefully along the track. (Emily, coupled to Annie and Clarabel, puffs away) *Annie and Clarabel: How dare he say we'll do, how dare he say we'll do? *Narrator: Grumbled the coaches. Thomas saw Emily coming down the line, pulling Annie and Clarabel. (a surprised Thomas, while hauling eight freight cars and a caboose, sees Emily hauling Annie and Clarabel) *Emily: Hello, Thomas. *Narrator: Emily called. But Thomas was cross. *Thomas: Those are my coaches. Give them back! *Narrator: But Emily didn't hear Thomas and she went on her way. (Edward passes by, hauling Stephen's coaches) Then, Edward passed and Percy. (Percy, hauling Henrietta and a red coach, passes by) When Emily whistled hello, the engines didn't whistle back. Emily couldn't understand why they were so unfriendly. She was upset. Later, Sir Topham Hatt spoke to Thomas. (Green Arrow passes through Maithwaite station, hauling a Canadian Pacific, four Gresley teak coaches, Strasburg coach, and some Polar Express coaches, and passing a tired Thomas) *Sir Topham Hatt: I want you to go to the docks to pick up new coaches. *Thomas: (surprised) New coaches? (tired) But sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: Really useful engines don't argue. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. Thomas didn't want new coaches, he wanted Annie and Clarabel back. (Thomas puffs away) When Oliver saw Emily return to the yards, he was surprised. (Emily returns with Annie and Clarabel to meet Oliver) *Oliver: Those are Thomas's coaches. *Emily: So that's why he looked cross. *Narrator: Exclaimed Emily. *Emily: I'll go and apologize. (puffs away) *Thomas: Don't want new coaches, don't want new coaches. (puffs along, hauling two green and yellow coaches) *Narrator: Chuffed Thomas. Later, Emily was still looking for Thomas when a signalman flagged her down. *Signalman: Oliver hasn't cleared his signalbox. *Narrator: He told Emily's driver. *Signalman: Please, go and see what's wrong. *Narrator: Emily could see that Oliver had broken down on the crossing. Then, Emily heard Thomas' whistle. *(Thomas' whistle tooting) *Narrator: He could see Oliver and he knew he could never stop in time. (Thomas approaches) *Oliver: Ohhhh! *Narrator: (Emily goes up toward Oliver, Emily charged towards Oliver and with a huge effort, (a surprised Thomas approaches) pushed him across the tracks, just in time. (Thomas passes by) Later, Sir Topham Hatt praised Emily. (Emily arrives) *Sir Topham Hatt: Well done, you were a very brave engine. *Oliver: The bravest. *Narrator: Chuffed Oliver. *Sir Topham Hatt: It gives me great pleasure to present you with two new coaches. (two new green and yellow coaches are shown) *Emily: Thank you, sir. *Narrator: Replied Emily. *Emily: I'm sorry I took Annie and Clarabel. *Thomas: And I'm sorry I was so cross. (Flying Scotsman goes by, hauling a Canadian Pacific coach, four Gresley teak coaches, and some Polar Express coaches) *Narrator: Replied Thomas. *Emily: Friends? *Thomas: Friends. *Narrator: Emily loves her coaches and being part of Sir Topham Hatt's railway. (Emily, hauling two green and yellow coaches, passes through Elsbridge station, and passes Lord of the Isles who goes by, hauling three red and yellow coaches) Nameplates *Bill and Ben are shown *Donald and Douglas are shown. *Duck is shown. *Devious Diesel is shown. *Daisy is shown. *Boco is shown. *Harold is shown. *Trevor is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Video Coming Up Soon!'. Category:TheLastDisneyToon